The invention relates generally to the art of producing elastomeric compositions primarily, but not exclusively, intended for use in the production of tires.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a process and apparatus for continuously producing an elastomeric composition by means of at least one extruder and at least one dosing device for dosing at least one ingredient.